Lara Jill Miller
|birthplace = Allentown, Pennsylvania, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |first_appearance = Digimon: Digital Monsters |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Lara Jill Miller }}Lara Jill Miller (born April 20, 1967) is an American actress and voice actress known for her role as Samantha "Sam" Kanisky on the 1980s sitcom Gimme a Break! and as Kathy on The Amanda Show. Biography Miller was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania. She graduated from Allentown's William Allen High School. Her mother was a homemaker and her father a pajama factory owner. Miller's professional acting career began on Broadway, where she appeared as Amaryllis in a revival of The Music Man with Dick Van Dyke. In 1981, after her appearance on Broadway, she joined the cast of Gimme a Break!, playing the role of the tomboyish Samantha "Sam" Kanisky, opposite Nell Carter. When the series ended its six-year run on NBC in 1987, Miller returned east, to New York University, where she also played on the university's women's varsity tennis team and continued to perform on stages around the country. Four years later, she graduated from Fordham University School of Law, leaving graduation early to portray Peter Pan in a production at the Pennsylvania Youth Theater in Pennsylvania. She subsequently was admitted to practice law in New Jersey, New York, and her native Pennsylvania. In 1999, Miller returned to Hollywood, and resumed her on-camera acting career with recurring roles on the Nickelodeon series The Amanda Show and All That, as well as General Hospital. She also began working in animated series, lending her voice to characters such as Kari in Digimon: Digital Monsters (both the series and the feature film), Koko in Zatch Bell!, Alejo in Astro Boy, one of the Tachikoma mini-tanks in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and Scheris Adjani in s-CRY-ed. Miller also provided the singing voice of Dorothy Gale in the National Public Radio adaptation of L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and the voices of the title characters on Cartoon Network's The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Disney Junior's Henry Hugglemonster, and the PBS Kids "prequel" to Clifford the Big Red Dog, Clifford's Puppy Days. Miller's roles include the recurring roles of Pookie, Wiki, and Tini on Disney Channel's Higglytown Heroes, Haruka of Daigunder, and the Nick Jr. series Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! as Widget, the show's problem-solving pink creature resembling a rabbit, both PBS series Curious George as Allie and SciGirls as Izzie, and regular guest-starring roles on several other animated series. As of 2017, she is doing voice work on the Disney Channel/Disney Junior television series Doc McStuffins as the voice of Lambie, as well as the Nickelodeon television series The Loud House in which she voices Lisa Loud, Becky, Margo Roberts, and Nurse Patti. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Chatta (eps. 53-91), Miky, Tune, Livy, Glim, Thalassia (ep. 53), New Student (ep. 56), Student (ep. 59), Chicko (ep. 90) (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Miho (ep. 8) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Kari Kamiya, Gazimon (ep. 15) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Kari Kamiya *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Nami Asaji *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Haul (ep. 2) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Scheris Adjani *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Tachikoma *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Matsuri *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Irresponsible Grunty Owner (ep. 3), Female Heavy Blade (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Astro Boy'' (2003-2004) - Alejo, Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Koko, Mean Kid (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Lulu, Min, Javier, Daughter A (ep. 50), Additional Voices *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Yuiko Miyoshi, Orchestra Member (ep. 13), Party Guest (ep. 15), Female Student B (ep. 16), Izumi (ep. 17), Attendee (ep. 18), Auditioneer B (ep. 20) OVAs & Specials *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Kapelteta Fernandez Anime Films *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Kari Kamiya Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Chirithy External Links *Lara Jill Miller at the Internet Movie Database *Lara Jill Miller at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts